How Jealousy Works
by Kawairashii hikari
Summary: Why can't he look at me the way he looks at her?" Hikari thinks to herself. She was a pureblood like Kaname so why didn't he see her the way he saw Yuuki? A regular human girl. But what happens when she starts to show interest in Zero? KanaXYuu ZeroXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, new story?? NO. Not a new story, well it kinda is but it's a oneshot for now unless I feel like continuing it. I should be updating How the Heart Changes by next Friday since I have the day off like I did today. Homework peoples!! IT'S NEVER ENDING!**

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXO**

He's looking at Yuuki from where we all are standing. I wonder why he likes her so much? He's always gazing at her! Why can't he look at me like that?! GOSH!

Aidou's coming over to me… he flips his hair back and his eyes sparkle in the light. He's rambling on about nothing in particular, I don't even know why he talks to me when my eyes are set on Kaname. But so are Ruka's… but she's different from me to say the least. I'm a pureblood too the same as Kaname! And he still doesn't look at me the way he looks at Yuuki!

I try not to be jealous of her but who can help it when the gaze of a beautiful man is looking upon her more often than you?

The gates for the Night Class open, which is… all of us, we are the Night Class. Since we're all Vampires, it's Yuuki's and her friend Zero's job as prefects to protect the secret of ours from the Day Class. The regular normal, human, students.

We all walk past the humans calm and collected though they try to throw themselves at us. Though Kaname and Aidou have the most audience from all of the girls that swoon over them. I don't care about any of those human boys… not my type at all.

I stop walking, at the bottom of my foot was a pendant of some sort. I picked it up and studied it, it looked as if it was a cross. Then Yuuki strolled up to me. _Be nice to her. _Was all that crossed my mind right now.

"Hikari senpai! You found my pendant!"

"Hai. Gomen… I stepped on it on accident. I didn't realize until after what had happened."

"That's okay." She smiles at me kindly while rubbing the back of her head. "If I need to I'll just get a new one."

"All right then." I respond to her and walk ahead to end up right beside Ruka. She asks me quietly, "Do you still not like her?"

"I don't like her, but I don't hate her as you do." I say back to her as I walk in front of her too.

I look back as I see Kaname holding _her_ gently in his arms. As he looks up from her he lets her go and he looks directly at me, he doesn't scare me as he does to all of the nobles. He's my equal so he brings no fear to my heart, just pain for not seeing me as he sees her.

A feel a tap on my shoulder which surprises me, I look up at the person who did it. "Akatsuki." I say, my heart calming down now. "Nani?"

"Nothing, you just looked spaced out is all." He walks ahead of me beside Aidou, they are almost always together.

I sigh as I walk in behind my other classmates into the building where we have our 'class.' I sit down in my regular seat and put my head on my desk. Next thing I know I feel someone's palm resting upon my head.

I pick my head up slowly, as I say, "Why is anyone touchin-" I stop my sentence halfway as I realize it's Kaname that's in front of me.

I am speechless for a minute as he continues to look at me.

He asks me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I look away from him, his hand still on the top of my head. He turns my head back towards him slowly as we look at each other again.

"You're such a horrible liar Hikari chan…"

I roll my eyes at him. I say, "You can think that if you want Kaname kun."

All of our classmates look at us, they can tell something weird is happening between us both. He softly says to me, "We'll talk about this later."

I nod my head, as if in agreement with talking about it later. When I knew I wouldn't talk about it with him. How could I? I was jealous of the girl he obviously had a thing for… how could that sit well with him?

After a while all the nobles went out to do something I forgot where they said they were going… But now I smell the sent of blood as I look up at Kaname.

We didn't have to say anything to one another as we both looked out of the windows to see some of the nobles down in the courtyard with Yuuki and Zero. We both got down there in less than a second.

As we arrived Kaname grabbed Aidou by the hand and smacked him across his face as I grabbed Zero's hand that held the Bloody Rose gun in it. Aidou looked as if he was going in for a bite on Yuuki. As he, Zero, looks up at me with intent to kill in his eyes I stare back at him strongly. I didn't get intimidated by his kind, or any other kind for that matter. I say to him softly, "Why look at me like that? I didn't do anything to you."

He replies, "It's because you're a Vampire. I'll kill all of you're kind one day soon enough."

"What a stupid goal in life." I say to him.

He looks at me sternly as if 'how dare I say that to him,' and I could care less about what he thinks of my kind.

"You don't know what happened to me." He says in a mean way back to me.

Kaname already has had his lecture with everyone as they all start to walk away and I still stand next to Zero already having let go of his hand. I respond, "Nor do I want to know… I've already had too many painful experiences that I've had to listen to. I don't want to hear another…"

Kaname looks at Yuuki and tells her something.

I look down, away, and then back up at Zero Kiryuu. "There is something different about you… you're different from the rest of them. You're more open than the rest." He says to me.

"Since you see that then when you go to wipe out my whole race will you not kill me?" I smile at him almost sweetly, he looks like he could do it one day, so at least I could put in a thought for him not to kill me.

"Nnn…" Was all that he said as I started to walk away and he grabbed my wrist. "Are you her?" I look at him confused. "Her who?" I ask him.

He looks at me weirdly, "Nevermind, I thought you were someone I knew."

"Why would you think that I was this girl?"

"Because you're different."

"Well, everyone is somehow different from one another. Don't read into me all right stalker?"

"I wasn't stalking you."

I smile at him playfully. "Sure you weren't or aren't."

"Whatever." He looks away from me.

I walk away from him this time without him pulling me back to him, as I walk away I can feel him stare at me from afar. I soon walk past Kaname still smiling about that boy in my head. I gave a kind smile to Yuuki as Kaname looked past me and to Zero. His stare to Zero was almost that of a jealous one for getting me to smile.

Now I have to wonder about Zero. Who did he think I was?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXO**

**I wonder will anyone like this? I really do like making up my OC's. They have their own problems and blah, blah, blah.**

**Review if you like or want me to continue and I might.**


	2. Happy? NO

**New Chapter! I hope everyone likes it!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOX**

After the incident Kaname and I walked back to the dorm together. I was fairly quiet until he spoke up about earlier.

He asks, "So Hikari chan why did you look so… unhappy earlier?"

"I don't know Kaname kun."

He looks at me for a moment and then turns his head. We walked in through the door in which he held open for me. "Arigatou."

"No problem." He responds to me as I look up at him. He grabs my chin gently with his hands that had a strong grip even though they were very smooth; unlike regular males' hands.

"You used to smile at me…"

My eyes widen a little bit, him saying this really took me by surprise. I didn't know what else to say but the truth.

"That was before I came here and saw that you had eyes for her…"

I briskly took my chin out of his grasp as I walked away leaving him standing there looking after me. I could hear someone walk up to him, it was probably Ichijou, or maybe even Aidou. But I could care less about who it was that wanted to console him and didn't look back.

I walk into my room, Ruka and I had to share a dorm together. Which is very annoying, I think it's because she's just a very annoying girl. All she does is keep quiet, sigh, and talk about Kaname. I don't know why she thinks that I want to keep on hearing about how much she loves Kaname when I love him more than her.

Basically we're in two different worlds. I don't want to cuss her out because that's very unlike me, I'm the only one besides Aidou who shows happiness and kindness out of the group. Well, and Ichijou… But, it's very hard to try and get her to shut up through other methods.

I could kill her… but that wouldn't be like me either.

I shut the door to my room, and that's when I see Ruka already in her bed asleep. I guess she was wiped out. _Thank goodness. _I thought as I sigh quietly.

As I get ready for bed, washing and changing, I look out of the window. The first thing to catch my eyes is the moon, it looks beautiful, as it always does. I love how that dim light it gives off still gleams upon things just as beautifully as the sun does. In fact, in a way, moonlight is better than sunlight because it doesn't harm you with rays and it still gives you enough light to see.

I could hear a slight knock on the door, it was barely audible, to not wake anyone that might have been sleeping. I went to the door and cracked it slightly to see Ichijou staring down at me.

"Kaname sama seems to be hurt by your words."

"I'm hurt by his actions."

His expression of concern for Kaname changed slightly when I said that. Almost to a one of light confusion as to what I spoke of.

I say to him, "You're smarter than that Ichijou, you shouldn't be confused."

"But Hikari sama, I don't get why you and Kaname get into such arguments when you're so close."

"We're not as close as you think."

"But… I thought that night when he-"

"Don't bring it up. It obviously meant nothing to him and it means nothing to me anymore. Good night Ichijou san."

I close the door in his face as I went and laid down my bed. It was almost day break. I think, _How dare he try and bring that up? It's not his place at all._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXO**

That morning I woke up and did all the necessary things that people do when they wake up in the morning. I had to go to the kitchen to get something to drink. I hadn't drunk anything last night. As I walk down the steps groggily, I accidently bump into Aidou.

As I bumped into him I almost fell over him being a step behind him and everything. Though, thankfully, he caught me before I took that horrible fall. Everyone knew that I was not a morning person at all and wasn't that graceful when I first got up. He grabbed my waist gently and put me over his shoulder and carried me down the stairs.

He put me down nicely, as I smiled a small smile at him, "Arigatou Aidou san."

"No problem Hikari sama." He smiles at me genuinely.

I went into the kitchen to see Ichijou there. I sighed unhappily. He looks at me and smiles, he says, "Ohayo gozaimasu Hikari sama. Sorry for what I said last night, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Uh-huh." Is all that I say in response as he walks out of the kitchen. I open a tablet pack and drop it into some water. I watch it dissolve slowly as the tablet disappears and the water turns red. I take the cup in my hand and drink it all up. This 'fake' blood was all right but it wasn't as good as the real thing, not at all. In fact, it made me thirst for the real thing even more.

I sit down in one of the chairs by the breakfast bar and put my head down on the bar. I feel a hand on my back. "Get the he-"

"You shouldn't cuss." It was _him_ out of all people.

"Then get the_ heck_ off of me."

"I'm not a morning person either Hikari chan."

"Then you should know that when I say get off of me it means get off of me." I turn around in my seat to see his face and I grab his wrist with great force. He looks at me expressionless, and he slowly starts to bend my wrist back, it hurts only a little as it he did it more and more. But he knew that pain was no thing to me so he stops.

As he stops, his eyes turn red and I get up from my seat.

"Don't you even think about it… go get some from your Yuuki Cross." He frowns at me, he asks, "Why do you always bring her up when we're alone?" His eyes go back to their original color.

"Because you obviously have feelings for her."

"I have them for you as well Hikari chan."

"You can't have us both. And if you were to choose you would pick her, I can feel it."

I walk away frustrated, it's how I always end up being when I'm around him long enough. Sometimes I say more things out of my mouth than I should just because I get so riled up. My thirst for real blood comes back to me as I start to walk into the den. I sit down on the couch and hold my head.

A soft whisper is spoken into my ear, "Who's blood do you thirst for Hikari sama?"

"Shut up Aidou."

"Is it mine?"

I turn around to him, I look at him as if he's stupid. "Kaname?" He asks. I roll my eyes and shake my head no. He stops his questions for a moment as he starts to think about who it could be. I turn my back towards him as he whispers to me again, "I though about last night… could it be Zero Kiryuu?"

I slant my eyes toward him.

"You have a connection with him don't you?"

"No." I say back to him with an attitude.

"Oh yes, he died long ago, almost after you did that to him didn't he?"

"Hai, so would you shut up? Even thinking about him makes me depressed."

He comes around from the back of the couch to the front of it where I sit and kneels down with his head down. "I could make you feel better." He exposes some of his neck turning his head to the side. My eyes turn red, I could never deny him when he offered it, and he knew it.

I closed my eyes as he stood up and helped me to my feet. He says, "Take what you need." I sigh. "Aidou san why do you do this?" "To help you Hikari sama." I stand up on my toes, I am a little shorter than him by about three inches.

_I haven't done this in so long._

I lick his neck, he was too comfortable with me to even shiver under the feel of my tongue on his neck. My fangs come out as I bite into his neck and he sighs, I'm not sure if it is in pain or in pleasure; it could have even been both.

I could hear him lightly say my name under his breath. As I drink his blood it tastes just as good as always since he is a noble. I pulled back after a minute and licked my lips. My eyes go back to their original color, which is a sky blue. He looks at me, just from a minute of drinking his blood he looks right about out of it.

He says, "It makes me feel special to know that you only have eyes for my blood."

"It's only because you're the closest to me besides Kaname."

He slants his eyes at the sound of his name.

I continue, "I just feel bad that you can't have any of mine."

"Don't think about that, it doesn't bother me that bad." He smiles, using what I call one of his fake smiles.

He could say that but I knew it did. If I were him it would pain me too.

All I know is that, throughout this whole Academy there sure is a lot of jealous people here, of _course_ me included.

**XOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOPXOXOXPXOX**

**I don't know how many chapters this story will have but it may not be a lot. I'm not that sure. Please review!**


	3. Lied to?

**I'm kinda going in order of the real Vampire Knight episodes… meaning on the first season. So yeah, oh yeah, I forgot to put the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vampire Knight story. But I do own my character and the main plot of this story.**

**BTW. Did anyone see episode 4 of Vampire Knight Guilty?! Wasn't it weird!? LULZ. **

**XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOPXOXOXOXOXOXOPXOXOXOXOXPOXO**

I wake up and it's about the afternoon time. I search for the blanket that I was under last night because all I feel right now is coldness. I sit up sleepily; my hair scuffled like it always is when I wake up. I look over the side of my bed to see the cover on the floor.

_Do I really sleep that wild?_

I pick up the cover and put it on the bed, to see a teddy bear under it, my eyes widen significantly.

_When have I ever had a teddy bear in my possession?_

I look at from over the bed more closely this time though. There is a note attached to it… _Happy Valentines Day… _I roll my eyes annoyed. I hate this day… I look at the teddy bear in anger. I get up out of my bed and step over the teddy bear and walk into the bathroom. As I come out I look into the mirror I have on the vanity table.

My blue eyes stood out very much since they were a soft but a very vivid blue, and my hair is a deep purple. My hair has bangs in the front that hang right above my eyelids, and comes down to my elbows; it's straight for most of the time.

Someone opens the door to my room, as I look up it's her. "Good afternoon Hikari sama." Ruka says as she strides into the room and over to her side. "Hi." Is all that I say back to her, I'm not the person for saying nice hellos and extravagant thanks and praise. Not because I think that I'm too good to do all of that, it's just that it's not my cup of tea.

I walk out of the room and shut the door behind me softly as a glide down the stairs. I sit on the couch in the foyer as Kaname walks in himself. I look away from him and my mind drifts to Zero. Over the past couple of days whenever we would see each other when Yuuki and him were doing their jobs our eyes would always meet then we'd look the other way as if we didn't just notice the other's stare.

He never said a word to me, though it was clear for me and as well to Kaname and Aidou that he was interested in me to say the least.

"Hikari."

He just interrupts my thoughts, though I know he could care less. I twiddle my fingers in my hair as I now look over at him. My eyes glint at him as I ask, "Hm?" "Do you know what today is?" I slant my eyes at him, "Yes, the day I hate the most."

He looks at me nonchalantly, "Why is that?"

"Because I just do, it's pointless. But I bet you like it, only for one reason though."

He looks at me sternly without saying anything, waiting for me to continue, and so I do. "Because you're love interest will give you something that she made for you from her heart."

"So what do you have for me?"

I throw a pillow off the couch at him as I look at him seriously. "It's Yuuki Cross, that's who I'm talking about you idiot." He looks away from me as if he's hurt, but he's not, he just wants me to think that.

**XOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXO**

Zero's Dorm (his POV)

I'm in this bathroom, trying to force these stupid pills down my throat but they don't seem to be working. I start to cough, and as I do I spit them out. I just can't take them. I watch the white pill dissolve under the water. As it disappears it slowly has a red liquid type substance to come out of it.

Whenever I see the color red, or blood I think of her, damn that lady. I swear that Hikari senpai reminds me of her, but when I see that lady in my reoccurring memories they have different features. But it's something about her that's familiar to me… it's like I know her.

I have to find out more about her, and try to remember more about my past.

**XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOX**

We all sit in the foyer area ready to go as Kaname walks down the stairs with his little bodyguard. I don't like her either, she's supposed to protect me as well but I told her I don't need her protection. Really Kaname doesn't either, I think he just likes to have an entourage.

Have I mentioned the past couple of days I've started to get frustrated with Kaname more and more? Well, I have… it's like it's something about him that I just can't stand. And I think it's that he tries to fake like he doesn't like that Yuuki when he knows that he does, the lying bastard.

He looks over at all of us, "Well let's go."

As we walk out of our dorm building and to the gates that let us into the actual school building we can see Zero and Yuuki trying to calm all of the other students down in order for us to come through. It was another reason why I hated today, I don't like how they act about it. They get all hyper about it and everything. I mean you can give a person you love a present on any given day, what makes this day so special, so different from all the other days? It's just nonsense to me really.

They open the gates and they have all these smaller gates where we all have to stand to get our presents. Everyone except Rima and I stand at their gates as soon as they get out there.

Zero comes up to me, "Are you going to stand at your gate or what?"

I smile up at him instantaneously; it's just something about him that I like, maybe it's his personality, I don't really know. Or maybe it's because he reminds me of him.

I respond, "Why? Do you have a present to give me?"

He looks at me blankly and walks away, I burst into laughter, it was a lot of action going on still so I doubt anybody heard me. I say, "You could have, I wouldn't put it past you."

He looks back at me like what is that supposed to mean, and all I can do is just smile at him smugly. I turn away from him and walk in front of my gate where all those stupid adoring boys were. They literally had hearts in their eyes. Literally, you know, like anime characters.

Yuuki blows her whistle and the gates immediately open up. One by one they hand me gift after gift in which I smile and say thank you. Which most of them respond, "I love you Hikari senpai." And I nod, look at them weirdly and say, "Next." Soon after, maybe after ten minutes, Yuuki says that time is up although everybody isn't finished getting their presents. But as for me her saying that we were done is all right.

We all start to walk away to the school building as Kaname looks down at all the presents I held in my hands. He asks, "You're going to keep them?" I look up at him in displeasure as I shake my head no. I ask, "You?" He looks at his hands and burns the presents to ashes, I give him mine and he does the same thing. I don't like using my powers out in the open like that while there is a chance a human could see it.

Zero calls Kaname's name and all of us turn around.

He throws him a present as Yuuki blushes beside him. I say to him, "That's no fair Zero kun how come you can give Kaname kun a present and not me?" He shakes his head and points to Yuuki. I look at Yuuki and smirk then look at him, we were a distance away but I saw an image on his neck though most of his collar covered it.

_Weird. Maybe it's a tattoo? But when would he have had time to get it?_

Kaname looks down at the present thrown to him, made by Yuuki. Ruka storms off with Akatsuki by her side. Aidou stands off farther than us, his presents in bags and a humongous smile on his face. As my mind drifts to think of other things when I turn around everyone else has practically walked off except for Kaname and Zero.

The two of them were a ways ahead of me, he must have walked up there to thank Yuuki I suppose. I could hear them even though I'm not as close as Yuuki is to them both. Kaname asks, "Kiryuu kun are you feeling well?" After he asks that question is when I took it upon myself to walk up to the three of them.

I stand beside Kaname and in front of Zero, Yuuki bows to me, "Hello Hikari senpai." I smile, of course a fake smile, "Hi Yuuki san, Zero kun." Zero didn't respond to Kaname but instead looks at me, his eyes start to fixate on me like he was in search of something. Kaname says, "Well take care of yourself." His hand starts to come up towards my hand as if he is about to grab it but he swiftly changes the direction of his hand and grabs Yuuki's wrist and snatches her away. Which leaves the both of us, me and Kaname, looking off into the distance after them.

After that we start to walk away. I say, "Kaname kun… what's that mark on Zero's neck?" He keeps on looking straight ahead as he replies, "A mark to keep him under control." I look up at him inquiringly, "What do you mean by that?"

He bends down to me, and whispers to me, "Some people already know, but don't talk about it, he's been bit by a pureblood. So he's most likely on his way to becoming a Level E." I guess I had a look of surprise on my face because Kaname asks me with a look of suspicion, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I reply, but of course I'm lying. This is getting to be weird, he's been bit by a pureblood? But normally all purebloods don't really mess with humans like that, well except for that Lady… and that one time I did it. But when I did it was years ago, I was young and didn't know any better.

"Are you thinking of the boy that you bit?"

I don't respond and look away from him, but I nod my head yes. He looks over at me, he says, "If it was Zero wouldn't he have felt something strong for you?" I nod, I respond, "But he said he thought I was some lady…he could be him."

He doesn't respond to me, years before all of this he, Kaname, was the one who told me that biting into humans was wrong. And he was the one that told me the boy that I had created a 'blood bond' with was dead. But right now it seems as if he's trying to keep something from me, from the way of his talk I can tell. He would've reminded me that the boy was dead if he truly was, wouldn't he?

This creates problems for me now. Have I been lied to for the nine some odd years that he told me that the boy was dead? And is Zero Kiryuu the boy that I bit when I realized that he was hunting after me?

**XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXO**

**Cliffhangerzzzz. **

**Don't cha just hate 'em?**

**I know I do. Lulz. But I hoped you liked this chapter. Please read and review. If ya don't this will be the last chapter. **


	4. My Story, Part 1

**I drew a picture of Hikari chan!! I didn't color it or anything… but I'm thinking of getting one of my friends to Photoshop it for me. Lol. Photoshop and me don't mix right now for the time being, until I get it down. Until then I shall have someone else do it for me! Lulz.**

**And thanks for the reviews!**

**XOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXXOXOXOXOXPXO**

(Valentine's Day continued….)

My mind is still wandering with those questions, they are consistently popping up, even when I try to put something else on my mind. Just the thought of Kaname lying to me makes me furious. It makes me want to just think over everything that has happened over the span of my life for the past few years.

**XOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXPXOXOXOXO**

I remember my Mother and Father clearly, their presences, touches, and looks, but only to a certain extent. My Mother was a very beautiful and delicate woman; she was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. And my Father, well, he was a very strong man with strong features, though had a pretty face just like my Mother's. And I soon thought it strange how similar they looked to each other, but then payed no attention to it.

My parents were killed by Vampire Hunters when I was a very young age, they were killed by being caught off guard and trying to protect me at the same time. They ended up injuring the Vampire hunters that killed them badly and they died from the blood loss after my parents death. That was what I was told by the Senior Council anyway who I stayed with for a few years, until a lady and a man arrived there, humans of course.

They were amazed at how they weren't scared to be in the presence of the oldest Vampires who might not see the same way as them. They talked to them saying that they were all for the peace making between Vampires and Vampire Hunters. In other words, they were just like the Chairman… except they weren't previously Vampire Hunters. But because of where they stood they were very well known on both sides.

Seeing me, a pureblood without her parents anymore, they asked if they could take me in. The Senior Council warned them that I had a temper on me, but they didn't even care which I thought was rather weird. I know I wouldn't have taken me in, as a small child I treated people especially humans as if they were the dirt beneath my feet.

But of course, that was from seeing those people kill my parents unmercifully right in front of my eyes. Sometimes even now, the thoughts of their blood stains on the ground fill my head, and I feel hatred again in my heart for those people, but suppress my feelings.

They walked over to me and the lady smiled at me gently and held her hand out for me kindly. My eyes widened at this, it was the first time in along time that anyone showed any kindness to me. People had shown me pity, but not true kindness like this. It made me… happy, though I didn't show it, I decided not to let me hard appearance melt away so quickly.

So, of course I didn't take her hand and I turned my head away from her arrogantly. I said hostilely, "Just take me to your house." She put her hand down to her side, and still smiled broadly at me. She says, "All right sweetie, we'll take you home right now." I thought to myself at the time, _"I'm definitely not all that sweet lady."_

I had a hard time adjusting to the new surroundings, it was awkward to live in such a small house compared to the humongous mansion I stayed in when I was with the Senior Council and even my parents. Annoyed with the house, those people, and no one to talk to I went off of them as soon as they said something to me that day.

It was my about third week living with them too when I went berserk on them. The lady, Kaori, smiled at me like she always did and said, "It's time for you to I think try and go to school next week." I looked at her, but didn't respond to what she said. The guy Renchi says, "Are you up for it? I mean, you are 6 and all."

I said calmly, "No, I'm not up for it, frankly I don't want to go to school with people unlike me."

Kaori says, "I'm sure people will like you, you'll make friends fast for sure."

"That's not it!" I yelled at her, with closed eyes and a cringed up face.

She smiled at me sympathetically now, I had grown to know how she was over the last few weeks. She had to be born a nice person with the way that she happened to be. She was so nice that really I couldn't bear to be mean to her, I knew it probably killed her on the inside. I knew she didn't want to hurt me, but back then I felt that I just couldn't go. I felt… scared. I was scared of those people; any one of them could be 'those people' and end up killing me as they did my parents.

She asked, "Then what's wrong Hikari chan?" Renchi looked at me curiously for my answer as well; they had no clue about what was going through my mind at the point and time at all. I mumbled, "I'm scared…" Though it was barely audible to them so they repeated the question.

I yelled louder at them than the last time, "I'm SCARED OKAY?! Are you happy now? 'Those people' could be anyone of those teachers or maybe even children! I don't want to die!!"

After that outburst a felt arms wrap tightly around me and the sweet aroma of flowers. I knew it was her, she cared for me even though she didn't know me and it made my heart ache even more at that point. Also at that time I didn't know the stature that purebloods were supposed to have so I cried in front of them right then. From then on I let my hard appearance fade away into the dark abyss.

The three of us soon got closer and closer, and I changed immensely from not smiling at all to smiling as big and as bright as Kaori. I went to a regular human school without anything happening to me or without anyone finding out that I was a Vampire. They also taught me how to not resent Vampire Hunters because one day we'll all be living peacefully with one another.

As years passed by I was now in human years, the age of 12 and the day had come when we had new neighbors. They were a family of four, a Mother, a Father and two boys. They looked like twins, and they were. We met them, Kaori and Renchi had previously known them from a previous encounter somewhere. As they talked and the three of us kids stood around just staring up at our guardians and at one another I overheard them talk about what they did for a living.

They were those people, Vampire Hunters. I didn't feel that hatred for them anymore and I grew out of my scared ways as well, I was brave now I knew that with all the powers that I have that I don't have to be scared of them in the least.

Kaori and Renchi then told them what they did, basically they were peacemakers. Always trying to get both sides to see eye to eye, and it seemed as if they weren't all too happy about their jobs. The Mother said, "Their disgusting monsters, how could you defend them? Always killing people because their lust for blood is too great, they appear as if they are human but their just lowest, most terrible monsters that you could ever meet."

I spoke at that point; I didn't want her to brandish our name like that. Not all of us were like that, especially not me, at that time I had never once drank human's blood. I had always taken the pills that my Father and Mother drank every day. Though no one had ever told me that having human blood was wrong I never once really wanted to do it.

"Not all Vampires are like that…" Kaori looked down at me. "They're not all… terrible, you shouldn't say that. Do you know them all?"

The Mother looks over at me and puts on a fake smile, but I could tell she disapproved of what I said to her. "Oh, she's on your side to huh?"

I said smartly under my breath, "Who else side would I be on when I grew up this way?"

She narrowed her eyes at me as Renchi patted me on my head. He said, "Watch your mouth now Hikari." I looked up at him, "All righty." I said smiling up at him.

The father says, "She's such a pretty girl maybe one of our sons will have the pleasure of taking her out somewhere one day."

I smiled at the both of them but the one who looked the oldest more, and all he did was smirk back at me. Renchi looked at the both of us and much like a girl's father would do he said, "Not on my life." Kaori giggled at what he said, she said, "Well maybe they can just hang out at one another's houses. Would that be all right?" She asked Renchi while she smiled up at him.

He looked down at her, being a full 5 inches taller than her and unable to deny her wishes said, "Yeah, that'll be okay."

I shook my head and smiled even more with my hand covering my face. Through my fingers I peeked at him, I liked him already. And until that point I hadn't once lusted for anyone's blood, but from then on I wanted his more than anything in the world.

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOX**

**Her story will continue next chapter. Please, read and review!**


	5. My Story, Part 2

**I would like to thank the people that continually review my story, and continually read my story. I would also like to thank those who favorite it and put it on their alerts. That makes me feel like my work is good. One thing that I do ask for though is more constructive criticism.**

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOX**

Me and the twins; I called them Roro kun and Ruru kun. Those were my nicknames for them since I actually forgot their names and just gave them those names. I could tell the two apart, clearly one had a cuter face than the other. The one with the cuter but yet somehow sterner features was the one the one that I had my eyes on. He was gorgeous with his white-silver hair that seemed to just sparkle in the sunlight. His eyes contrasted to his hair color, his irises were a deep purple. They were gorgeous on him, just as the rest of him was gorgeous.

I remembered I had gone over their house for many occasions, some special, some not special at all. I was always welcomed over there, or so it seemed until the day their parents found out what I truly was.

They knocked loudly at our front door. They only knocked once the first time, while I just sat in the living room reading a book. My 'parents' told me to never answer the door unless one of them were in the room with me, so I didn't even move to get up. Within a few seconds a louder, more impatient sounding knock rasped on our front door.

My 'mother' ran to the door and opened it almost out of breath, running all the way from downstairs. As soon as she opened the door I saw how their faces were filled with hatred and blatant disgust. I knew that they had found out about me. I could feel their blood pumping, so I knew that they were highly upset. I slowly rose to my feet just in case there was a need to protect my mother, since my father was not around at the moment.

I knew she saw the emotions that were across their faces as well, but she still decided to talk to them in a sweet and polite manner. It was almost impossible to imagine that anyone could be that nice in front of people that they knew were furious with them.

She asked with concern in her voice, "What's wrong?"

Their mother raised her voice at mine, practically yelling at her, "YOU KNOW WELL ENOUGH WHAT'S WRONG!!"

Her husband put his hand on her shoulder, trying to soothe her in some way. I took small steps towards the three parents, even though they didn't pose any type of threat to the two of us right now.

"SHE'S WHAT'S WRONG!!!" She pointed at me.

She yelled very high at my mother, I didn't really like her screaming at my mother who showed her nothing but kindness throughout their whole friendship, although knowing that they killed my kind.

My mother replied, her face turned into something that I had never saw before, a frown. She responded to her, "There is nothing wrong with my daughter at all."

Their father said calmly, unlike their mother, "We heard that she was a vampire, there is something extremely wrong about that."

My mother replied, "She is, and why is there something wrong about that?"

"SHE'S BEEN HANGNG AROUND MY SONS ALL THIS TIME! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!"

My mother said simply, "She doesn't drink human blood."

The father asked, "What does she drink then?"

"From birth she's been raised on pills that they have for her kind who don't want to drink human blood, it's just a very slight implication of blood. Turns her water red and makes it taste somewhat like iron."

The father looked over at the mother and said, "That's not that bad."

"Yes, it is… I just can't bare to have her around my sons, she could just have a sudden impulse to do something with one of them." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

Now, I did have an intense yearn for Roro kun's blood, but I would never do anything about it unless he approved or I was just starved of thirst. And I would refuse for my thirst for blood to get that bad, because if I did it would be no turning back.

My mother asked, "So she's banned from your house then? Is that what you're saying?"

"That's exactly what I am saying, I want her nowhere near my sons."

I was in a stage of shock, I couldn't move. Just because I was a vampire I couldn't see the boy that I loved because he was human… well more than that, he was a Vampire Hunter.

I knew in someway that him being a Vampire Hunter should disgust me, but I was too in love to be disgusted with him or his family. I had to wonder had they already told the twins or not about their findings, and if or when they did would the two of them be disgusted that they had hung around me? If they were, it would probably break my heart. Especially if Roro kun was disgusted with being around me, but we had bonded together so much that I just wouldn't get how he would be disgusted with me just from finding this out.

If he loved me the way that I loved him, that wouldn't affect anything at all. The question really was, "_Did_ he love me?"

As those thoughts rolled throughout my mind I looked at them in awe. I hastily pushed past the two adults to go outside of my house to find the twins sitting on their porch with their heads slightly downcast. They had found out the news.

Obviously hearing my footsteps come closer, they looked up as I now stood in front of them. Roro kun looked at me sternly, and said nothing at all. That was a lot like him on any day though, he wasn't much of a talker. There was not a time when I ever saw him look at me this way before though. Ruru kun looked at me with his eyes softened, and a sad smile on his face.

Roro kun slowly made his way down the steps and I anticipated that he would do something very good. Though as he got off the last step, he slapped me across the my face, hard.

I stared back at him coldly, I knew my strength too well to actually try and retaliate. I learned how strong I was from when I used to throw tantrums and tried to break everything in my new parents house that I could possibly break.

After he slapped me he stared at me hard and asked, "Why couldn't you just have told us, why did we have to find out from them? The people that hate your race the most, the people that want to kill you!"

His voice rose as he asked me those questions, he was madder than I ever saw him. I touched my face lightly and he put his hand on top of mine, though the action was gentle his voice rose even higher.

"I wouldn't have tried to kill you, we both like you too much. We, well at least _I _cherish our friendship over any other friendship that him and I have."

I started to get mad, he was in on it too, he liked to kill Vampires just like his parents. He told me about the many times when he helped his father and mother out in the field catch a Vampire and bring it slowly to their death, and him liking the kill.

"You're talking as if you don't like to kill them either! You said that you enjoy it, you said that 'we' deserve to die for all the wrong we do!"

With that statement he pulled my face closer to his and bases his voice even more. "Seeing how you've treated us and how you live, I know that all Vampires don't deserve to die! I see how some of them are good, I would give up the killing for you!"

My 'heart' jumped.

Vampires don't really have hearts though. I was yet speechless again. His mother looked over at us, disgusted moreso now with her son's actions and words than anything. He let go of my face and backed away from me a little.

"Now because you didn't come clean with us, we can't even be friends anymore."

He turned his back on me, stalked into his house, and slammed the door shut leaving Ruru kun still on the porch. I looked back over to my house and to the parents in my doorway, the mother was jubilant with what her son said last to me. Even though the rest of what he said obviously showed that he had feelings for me. I walked back to my house, past the three adults, and upstairs into my room.

I couldn't let this depress me…

XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXO

A couple of months later, we had gone past each other only saying casual hi's or bye's in the hallway. We sat with different people, hung out with different people, and laughed with different people. It was all getting too stressful for me so I decided to skip a few days of school.

The first day I just stayed at home, the second day I went out to the apple tree that the there of us used to sit under together and just hang out. On that day it felt as if someone was watching me, but I cast that feeling aside and just sat under the tree, read my book, and then eventually fell asleep.

The next day I went and did the same thing, and I felt the same way. As if someone watcheed me from afar. I didn't know who it might have been, but I knew that I didn't like the feeling and if they did it again I would have to figure out where they were.

So, the next day I did the same routine, and I still felt a certain pair of eyes upon me again. I realized that I was being hunted in a way.

I tried to hide how swift my eye movements were as I looked around slowly, but very precisely. I eventually looked up and into the tree, and I saw him.

He was looking down at me, Roro kun, I didn't know what to make of this current situation. He jumped down from the top of the tree, still looking in my direction.

He was the one hunting after me?

That surprised me in a way, but then again not so much. I knew his mother most likely wanted me dead, I wanted to know was he going along with her plans or was he doing something else?

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a snarl.

He didn't reply, the usual Roro. He just continued to look at me serenely.

He walked up to me, I didn't really know what his full intentions were right then, but he started to unbutton his shirt. My eyes bulged out of my head at that moment.

"WOAH! What in the world are you doing?!"

His eyes slanted at me as his calm face turned stern. He threw his shirt to the side and it landed on top of my book, "What Will He Do For You?" How ironic…

This was all _too_ tempting for me… I knew he couldn't be offering his blood to me! I slowly backed away from him, even though I was 12 in human years my hormones turned out to be one of a 16 year old. Meaning that this was a complete turn on for me.

Even though it turned me on, I wanted for him to know that this certainly was not something to kid around with. I could really hurt him if I didn't have enough self-control.

He suddenly and rashly pinned me up and against the tree. He was getting more forceful with me the last two times that we had actually talked than ever before. I started to breath heavily, it caught me off guard.

"What are you doing?"

With that action he did right then it showed the tremendous amount of love and devotion he had for me. He pulled his neck to the side and closed his eyes, willing to let me take some of his blood.

He didn't have to respond, he knew that as well as I. He knew what his action would convey for me and he knew what he wanted me to do to him. Though I now wondered why and how he had came to this conclusion out of everything.

"How did you decide on this?"

He opened his eyelids slowly as if asking why did I need to know the answer. He answered anyway, "Don't you want it?"

My head pounded in excitement at this question. I wanted to just yell out exactly what I felt out that moment and do exactly what I wanted to do, but I knew that there were consequences for every action.

I wanted to yell, _"YES!!! I WANT IT!!" _And to suck almost every last drop of his blood out of him.

I just said, "I can't do that."

He looked at me in a way that made me think that he could read my thoughts, and know that what I said out of my mouth was not how I felt at all.

He said, "You didn't answer my question…"

I wanted to be strong, to deny him, to tell him how much I didn't want him or his blood, but that was impossible for me to do. He knew that just as much as I did.

I asked him a question, still not answering his, "You want me to do this? Why?"

"It'll make our friendship stronger."

He was right in a way, I had heard that, but there were also some other details behind it that I didn't know of. My eyes started to glow red, and he looked at them intently. He stared at them almost as if he were in a daze.

"You thought about this long and hard right?"

He nodded his head, closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side letting me get a full view of his unscathed neck.

I knew another reason behind it, I had a feeling that he might love me as well. But I knew trying to get that answer out of him would result in getting no where. He would never admit to that. Plus, I didn't have enough in me to keep denying him.

I grabbed a hold of both of his shoulders, he was about a two inches taller than me. I pulled him down to me a little. I had a feeling that this would most likely result in pain for him, and I wanted to ease that pain for him. Although I didn't know how to do it, but with the mind of a 16 year old girl I started to do things that I wouldn't have thought of as regular 12 year old human girl.

I kissed his neck softly, his eyes softened at this. I focused on the spot mainly where I knew I would bite into him. The place where I would bite into him was around the bottom of his neck, near his collar bone. I started to suck gently on his soft skin, as I continually did that I started to press my teeth gently into his neck.

He sucked in air, as I imagined I knew it would hurt. I saw blood draw out of his neck, and roll down his chest. I wanted to take my fangs out and lick it up, but that would mean I would have to hurt him again when I pressed my fangs back into him.

I loved the feel of it, it felt so good, amazing. His lips parted, and his eyebrows scrunched up, it still continued to hurt him. I started to suck out some of his blood, and the smell of it filled my nostrils. He grabbed onto my back and squeezed me a little to try and alleviate some of the pain.

The squeezing hardly bothered me as I long as I got more of what he offered to me. I couldn't believe that what I had smelt before now smelt even more sweeter. I also couldn't believe that the taste was so much better than the smell.

It quenched my thirst completely as drank down about 5 gulps of his blood. I wondered how did I live so long without trying to take a taste of his blood. I looked up at his face and noticed that he was almost drained completely of color from his face.

I pulled my fangs out and let go of him as he almost collapsed on me, he barely caught his balance. I put my arm around his shoulder as I practically carried him back to his house with his shirt and my book in hand as well. As I walked him home some of his color came back and he walked almost normally up the steps of his porch.

I asked, "What are you going to do about that?" I pointed to the place at my neck where I bit him.

"I'll put a turtleneck on for now, I'll make up something when I need to."

"Oh…"

I still couldn't believe that he let me suck his blood. I thought that was the one thing that he couldn't stand about Vampires the most, that they bit into humans. It was something that I would have to take in…

Before he closed his door, he flicked a piece of paper at me, I caught it effortlessly and put it in my pocket. Knowing that he would want me to wait until I got home to read it.

As I got into my room I opened the note hastily. I wanted to know so badly what it read.

I guess… me sacrificing part of myself like that for you would be called love.

I laughed at what he wrote in his sentence. I knew that I shouldn't have expected it to be anything mushy, that isn't like him at all. He couldn't even say it out straight in a note, but I knew what he meant, and I was happy.

Later on that night was when everything went haywire.

**XOXOXOXOPXOXOXOXOPXOXOXOXOPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXO**

**Thanks for reading another chapter of my story. The next part will be her finishing up her past. Then we'll get back to the present in Chapter 7. Please review!**


	6. My Story, Last Part

**Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for the views at the story, the alerts and everything! Please continue to read my story! I already have my next chapter typed I just have to look over it again and then I'll put it up.**

**XOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOPXOXOPXO**

It night was the worst night of my life, they all died that night.

I was told the story of how it happened from the boy who kept me from going after the Pure blood vampire that killed them, Hiou Shizuka.

The boy who stopped me from going after her arrived after my parents informed that they all were dead. I was then furious, they knew not to try and stop me since they weren't strong enough to match my strength. I stormed out of the door and looked around, instead of seeing a trail to find her I saw him standing in the front of my house.

He looked similar to me in a way, through our facial features. He looked as if he was about the age of 16.

He walked up to me, his face was strangely calm.

I bared my fangs at him not caring about any type of consequences. He walked up to me, not even scared by the baring of my fangs.

He put his hand on the top of my head, and I suddenly felt a surge of emotions rupture through me. Something about him made me go crazy inside, his blood smelt like mine. I knew humans blood never smelt like mine, so he must be a Vampire like myself.

"Do not let this be more of a burden to you than it should."

He talked very proper for someone his age. My hard appearance faded as I realized he wasn't a threat to us. "I can't help it, I love him."

His face did something weird for a second, and then straightened back out to its regular look. He looked at my parents after staring at me, he asked, "May I come in?"

My mother said, "Oh! I'm sorry! Of course you can come in."

My father closed the door, and we all took a seat in our living room quietly. My father asked, "So… who exactly are you?"

"Kuran Kaname."

Both of them looked at each other silently.

At that time I wished I knew what was happening. He looked at me again, as if waiting for me to say something, but I didn't speak up because I didn't know what he expected me to say.

He said, "I was actually here to see her." He still looked at me. "Although I got distracted when I saw what happened next door, and went to go check it out." He directed this to me, "I could give you the details if that is what you wish."

"Tell me." I demanded him.

"Well…" He started off slowly. "I got all of my information from a… well, a reliable source who I found there as I was inspecting the place. She told me that she saw the whole thing… but she was in such a state of shock she couldn't move to do anything, which is understandable."

I rolled my eyes at his brief explanation of his source, I just wanted to know what happened.

He smirked a little, closed his eyes and started to tell the story.

**P.O.V. SWITCHES TO RORO (I DIDN'T CARE TO DO THE LADY'S P.O.V.)**

_I need to put on my turtleneck on quick before my brother notices or my parents see it. I'm still a little faint from all the blood that she took from me. I walk over to my closet and throw aside all sorts of clothes until I stumble across my green turtleneck. I put it on in a rush when my little brother by two minutes comes into my room._

"_Nii san, Mom's cooking your favorite for dinner."_

_This makes a smile appear on my face, I love it when my mother cooks, especially when she's cooking my favorite. I wonder what has inspired her to cook __my__ favorite out of everyone? We aren't really on good terms with each other right now, but only because of Hikari. _

_She used to like her, but now she hates her with a strong passion. I can't stand going against my mother, but then again I can't help it…_

_I walk into the kitchen, and pull out my chair and sit down. My mother turns around smiling at me, she hadn't smiled at me in a long time. Some of her smile dies down as she looks at what I'm wearing speculatively._

"_Why are you wearing a turtleneck in a blazing hot kitchen?"_

_I look over at my brother, and then up at her, "I'm cold." That's a good answer, she can't argue me down with that one. _

_She nods her head as she turns back around to her cooking._

_BAM!_

_What the hell is that?! My mother turns from the food, she looks almost worried. She calls out my father's name, waiting for a response, but she gets none. We then hear more rough sounds our mother tells us, "Stay in the kitchen, don't move." She puts her hand out as if that would make us stay as she runs down the hall, and into the room the sounds erupted from._

_I look at my little brother, he can tell what my next move is, as he smiles I stand up. I don't care what my mother says, I'm going down there anyway. I'm the next protector in this house besides the both of them._

_We walk down to the room surprised to see a fight raging between my parents and a lady with long white hair, she's a vampire, I can tell by her facial and body structure. She is certainly holding her own, while my parents have blood stains all over them. I have to jump in the fight! I'm the only one left that can possibly put up a fight. Due to my little brother's condition, his body is to weak to fight against vampires._

_I look at my parents conditions before I jump in, they are very bloody, and their arms are almost ripped into shreds. _

_I don't have anything to defend me except for my pocket knife, but I'll guess that will have to do. While my mother is distracting her I came at her from behind and stab her deep into her spine dragging it all the way down to ensure that it injured her in some way._

_She turns away from my mother and faces me. My mother didn't yet know that I was in the room with them, not until now anyway. _

_She yells, "Don't hurt him!"_

_She looks at my mother, out the corner of her eye and laughs her face serene. Her laugh sent chills down my spine, but I never saw one that seemed under control before. I mean actually laughing mockingly and not totally uncontrollable and crazed, and her face isn't contorted._

_She looks at me and says, "Looks like I'll have quite a feast today."_

_I'm scared, she's not even paralyzed by my knife. She's a different kind of vampire… though I feel dazed now. She looks at me wickedly, I look around and slowly down at myself._

_What the heck did she do to me!! I feel faint. I fall down, my whole left side is bloody, my parents are already on the floor bloody and almost torn to shreds. I don't know when or how she did it, but they look dead. I don't want to die… my heart races at the thought._

_How will she handle this? If I do die…?_

_Everything starts to get hazy as I see the lady tear open my turtleneck I close my eyes, as I feel her lick my neck. She would probably bite over Hikari's bite mark and knock me and her deeper friendship out. _

_I space out._

**P.O.V. STILL PAST (HIKARI)**

Kaname said, "He died… I'm very sorry for your loss, but as I said before I came here to discuss something else." I kept my composure, no tears formed in my eyes no matter how badly I wanted to release my emotions. I showed no signs of sheer heartache and pain.

I asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

He looked at me intently and scooted up a bit. "I'm starting this project… I would like you to be apart of it. I'm trying to start a somewhat of an alliance between us and humans through a high school and since you've been raised well by humans I thought you would especially be helpful for my project."

I started to be worried, I didn't want to make connections with any more humans. I didn't want another one to die on me, they were so easy to kill and we weren't. I didn't need to make another connection if I couldn't get them to stay with me.

My father asked, "She won't be going to high school for two more years."

"I know that." He said to my father, "I just want to say it ahead of time."

I looked at him, and then at them. "I'll have to think about it…"

"It'll be noble vampires there as well."

"Okay…" I said in a puzzled voice.

"Those are vampires with powers but are beneath us."

I looked at him weirdly, "Us?"

"I'm a pure blood vampire like you."

"Oh…"

My parents excuse themselves most likely to go talk about the school situation. I stand up myself and he appeared at my side in a flash, something I had hadn't accomplished doing yet. He grabbed on to my side lightly, and I looked up at him, I was confused to what he was doing.

"You're very beautiful even though you're a hundred years younger than me. You can find a vampire just as good as that human." A year older than me in human years.

He was wrong… I would never find anyone that was better than him. And anyway what is he possibly implying by holding me so close and telling me that in my ear? Is he hitting on me? He let go of me, and backed away from me slightly. He moved the strand of hair I had in my face away and tucked it behind my ear.

"I'm also inviting you now to come over my house anytime you feel like it." He gave me a card with his name and telephone number on it. It was in very professional typing and obviously already made as if he handed them out on a regular basis. "Call me before you want to come over and I'll get someone to pick you up."

I looked the card over thoughtfully, maybe I could like him?

Or maybe even love him…

He _is_ undeniably gorgeous.

"Um, I'll give you a call sometime then."

He kisses me on my forehead.

"All right Hikari."

He gives off a small smirk and walks away. "See you later." He said and walked out of my door with a simple wave.

That kiss made my heart flutter somehow, even though I still loved Roro kun with all my heart.

XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOX

**This ends her past mode. We're going back to present next chapter. At the very end of Valentine's Day.**


	7. A Truth Revealed

Thanks for the reviews people! I wish I had gotten more, for the next update I want at least 5 reviews. Not too much to ask, and still maybe it'll motivate me to try and write more of the next chapter.

(KANAME'S P.O.V.)

**The Chairman says, "Someone should tell her about this situation, she could help him right now. He needs all the help that he can get, he's really going through a tough time."**

"**I need him to create a bond with Yuuki." I say. She **_**is **_**my main priority, my little sister, the girl that I love the most. I love her a different way than how I love Hikari. I love Yuuki as my sister, and as the one that I am destined for.**

**Along the road I somehow ended up loving Hikari, not like a sister, but having her as my cousin I love her in a different way. I feel like I have to be a protector of sorts for her, and I somehow or another feel a more sexual attraction towards her than I do for Yuuki. **

**On one hand I find that having my little sister be the one I was destined for repulsive, but I understand that we must keep the bloodline pure. **

**Then again, if I wanted to I could marry either of them since they are both pure bloods. Both of them keep things interesting with their attitudes, but it's obvious that Yuuki loves me more than Hikari does. Hikari started to love me more and more over the years of her knowing me, but I still think that she loves that boy more…**

"**I know that you care for Yuuki a great deal, but shouldn't you be mindful of how long you put off telling Hikari? The longer you wait the more she'll most likely hate you."**

"**You want me to do it today?"**

"**I think so, I fear that if Zero doesn't get her help that he'll end up biting into Yuuki."**

"**I need for that to happen, it's all apart of my plan."**

"**What plan is that exactly?"**

"**I'll tell you when it all starts to play out, but that's the first part of it."**

"**You're telling me that you don't care if Hikari gets madder with you than she already is for you showing a love interest in Yuuki?"**

"**I do care that she'll be mad at me, but telling her today won't lessen her anger. I held this secret out for too many years for her not to be furious with me… " **

**As of now I'm very jealous of him, he'll have both of their hearts after I tell her. I'm trying to put this confession off, along with the emotions she'll probably throw at me for as long as I can.**

**The Chairman scratches his head, and looks at me through a serious gaze, "If I were you, I think I would be scared of her."**

"… **Hikari?"**

"**Hai, the way she acts makes me wary to get on her bad side." I nod my head, I liked that about her though, it was one thing that Yuuki didn't have about her. How her moods changed throughout the day or even on a certain day. She was spontaneous, laughable, and she was clumsy and graceful altogether. She had the full personality that Yuuki had with more additions. **

**It is another reason why I don't want to lose her, but I guess that's the price I have to pay for lying to her in the first place. I realize it's getting late, and I need to check up on Yuuki in case Zero's getting too close to biting her.**

**I bow to the Chairman and dismiss myself from his presence. I walk down the hall briskly until I turn the corner, I have to go to where Yuuki most likely is, up on the roof. I am walking down the hallway that leads to the staircase. I now hear talking, and two pairs of feet coming down the steps.**

"**Stay away!" A masculine voice yells out.**

**A set of feet stop walking down the staircase, I know that they are Yuuki's from realizing that's Zero's voice.**

**She says in a hurt voice, "W-why? I still want to be friends with you! I want to talk with you so I can know more about you. Because we are the sa-"**

**Was she about to say they are the same? In no way at all are they the same, but of cours she doesn't know what lies within her yet. That is another secret that I have withhold for years.**

"**No we aren't!"**

"**I'm sorry, I was stupid for saying things like that. To think that me and you could have been going through the same pains and fears."**

**She starts to turn around and he turns around himself and grabs her by the hand. I have to move quickly, I smell the scent of her blood.**

**He was a human bit by a pureblood.**

**Humans bit by purebloods soon turned into Vampires themselves, they take blood from regular humans to try and quench their thirst.**

**I dash around the corner, he is holding her around her waist and by her neck. I move Yuuki out of the way gently, and pin him up against the wall. She looks at us in a startled and scared way on the bottom step of the staircase.**

**I whisper to Zero, "Sorry to get in the way, I would have let you, but I decided to help instead." I knew that both of the girls I love would have wanted the most for me to do.**

**His eyes were red like mine, "How will you do that Kuran Kaname?" He made my name come out of his mouth like as if it was filth, it didn't take me by surprise though.**

"**The person who bit into you will help you out."**

"**Hiou Shizuka will not help me. I don't want her help, I don't want her touching me again after she killed my family." He whispers back.**

**That is yet another lie that I'm caught in, we ended up making him think that Hiou Shizuka bit him and cancelled out Hikari's bite mark in his neck. Gladly, he knew nothing about it because what we made him believe was bull shit. No one can cancel out anyone's bite mark, plus Shizuka didn't even bite him after she saw he was already marked.**

"**Well, can we go somewhere so we can talk? Perhaps… the Night Class dorms?"**

"**No."**

**He looks at me threateningly as his eyes went back to their original color, but I didn't care, I am not leaving him here with Yuuki or the other students without getting what he needs to make it through the night. I grab a hold of his collar and disappear in front of Yuuki then reappear in our dorms. **

**He scowls at me, I hold my hand out for him to sit down on our couch in the foyer. To my surprise Hikari is fake napping on one of the couches. Probably half worried where I was, and half nosey to find out what I brought Zero here for.**

"**Wake up." I tell her softly, "I'll have to tell you something too after I talk to him."**

**She sits up quickly surprising Zero, she is also in her robe. It's hanging off of her shoulders sexily. She isn't even doing it on purpose, it just happens to be that way.**

**She had on just a tank top and some shorts under her robe. Zero looks her over approvingly, even with his disgust and hatred of all Vampires except **_**her**_**. The **_**her**_** standing in front of him, the **_**her**_** who he thought just by coincidence had the same name as the **_**her**_** from his past.**

**She looks over at him and smiles, "Hi Zero kun, you look cute even though you seem tired."**

**No response from him, he just looks at her solemnly. He then looks over at me waiting for me to tell him what is so important. **

"**We've lied to you."**

**He still just continues to look at me to figure out what I am talking about. "We being the me and the Chairman… Hiou Shizuka is not the one who has a blood bond with you."**

"**Then it's still her from long ago?"**

"**Hai…"**

"**Will she even remember me to help?"**

"**She will…"**

**Hikari looks at the both of us, she asks Zero, "You have a blood bond with someone? Who!?" I can see the reels swirling in her head, I still wanted to be the one to tell her, I wanted to break the news since I held It for so long.**

**He looks at her, his eyes slanted and nods his head.**

"**Who?"**

"**What does it matter who it is to you?"**

"**Because…!!" Her voice starts to strain and all emotion is gone from her face, which really means she's holding back from what she really feels.**

**I speak up to her, "Look at me Hikari…" She quickly turns her head to me. "I've lied to you too."**

"**What? About what?"**

"**Him."**

"**Him who?"**

"…**Your blood bond, Roro."**

**I look at Zero's face and it looks like the name I just said struck a nerve for him.**

**ZERO'S P.O.V**

I haven't heard that name in such a long time. How does he know that name? Is she… _her_? She can't be. That would mean I've been suffering all this time because of them and she's been right here all along. She could've helped me in the beginning, and now just all of a sudden they want to tell her about me?!

I start off, "Are you?-" She cuts me off to finish talking to Kaname, her face turns angry.

"What about him did you lie to me about?" She stands right in front of him now, I can't see her face now though. Her voice is dead serious, it's scary.

"He never died."

"WHAT?!" Her yell is most likely loud enough to wake up everybody in their dorms. Her voice is filled with rage, hurt, and pain.

"So you lied to me and my parents that night?!! How dare you lie to me about that!!"

He just keeps quiet, I think he expected this to happen. She yells some more, "And to think that I ever loved you after you told me that the boy I love with all my heart died!"

He looks away from her face and looks at me. She did not get it yet, she did not realize who I am to her.

The face Kuran gives me is one that I've never seen before, one of slight sadness. Now I don't have to deal with crybaby Yuuki anymore, but how will I be able to handle her?

How can I really be with her, and the both of us have changed so much over the years? She's still Hikari, she's still nice and everything, but the temper she's throwing out right now is worse than her old ones. Besides that, it's the fact that I made her think that I still hate all Vampires the first day she talked to me, the day after her first day here.

Kuran looks back at her, "There's one more thing…"

"What?" She quips at him.

"Your 'Roro kun'… is sitting right behind you."

"Huh?" She says dumbly at first and turns around, she looks at me confused. She pushes my hair away from my eyes and looks at them intensely.

"You can't be Roro."

Why couldn't I be? What makes it so hard to believe that I couldn't be him?

"That would mean… that I've been so blind and stupid. That I couldn't even remember your face!" She stops messing with my hair and lets my hair fall back down on my face. If that was the case for her, it was the same case for me. I mean we changed our appearances, but those were little changes.

Well, some of hers were nice sized changes, if you know what I mean. Her face thinned out a little from being plump like a little kid's, but that was it. It's mainly dumber on my behalf since I still remembered her name. She never could remember my name, or my brother's in that case.

I say, "You can always check if you're not sure."

"Check what?"

I didn't have to respond because the thought instantly hit her after she asked her question. She came over to me and sat close as I tilted my neck to the side just like I did back then. I could feel her heart jump when I did that, it must have triggered her memories.

She pulls down my collar, and there is her proof… where she bit me.

"Roro kun!" She puts her head into my shoulder right over the bite mark and wraps her arms around my neck. She didn't know how long I had been waiting for that name to be said to me again. She was the only good piece of my past that I had left.

**HIKARI'S P.O.V.**

It's him! Zero kun is my Roro kun! I knew it was something about him that liked! My Roro kun is back to me… Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.

Yuuki and Kaname… my turn ends today, it's your turn to be jealous now.

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXO**

**OOOH. I think that this is maybe my favorite chapter yet. Coming up is YuuXKana stuff. For the people that thought that this story was mainly a YuuXKana story, it's really half and half. Sorry to disappoint you if you thought that is was all YuuXKana fluff. Also coming up is what Hikari and …. Talked about in the earlier chapter, the night when something happened between her and Kaname. And the both of them, Hikari and Zero have to spend time together to talk. **


	8. Loose Stitches

**Thank you very much for the reviews, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I hadn't really had any ideas for this chapter in a while. I decided to postpone the KanaXYuu stuff just because it would have too long. That's mainly all the next chapter will be about.**

**XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXO**

I wake up bright and early, I feel lighter than I usually do. It's a weird feeling for me to wake up like this. I already know why though, it's because I have him back in my life now. I don't know much about him anymore, but he's still my Roro kun.

I start to get dressed, Ruka had been over joyous last night, she had one less rival now in the running for Kaname's heart. I am glad that the burden of trying to win him over from Yuuki is now over. I feel so free, I am so very happy today.

Roro kun, well Zero kun, whichever I decide to call him, has changed to more of an emotionless zombie than he used to be. I'll have to do something about that and get him at least halfway back to the way he used to be.

Sure he was never the one for talking and conveying his feelings towards others, but he did smile and play. Now he doesn't even do that with anyone, he didn't even do it with Yuuki, which I'm happy about.

I'm still envious of her in a different way now, she spent time with him ever since the tragedy happened. I should have been there for that, but it isn't even really my fault. I was under the impression that he was dead. Therefore, I didn't look for him since they told me that him and his whole family died. Who would think that someone would lie about another person's death?

Now to think of it… why would he lie about that? Why would Kaname lie to me about Zero dying? Did he want me to himself? If he wanted me to himself, why did he end up going to Yuuki and not staying with me? Why didn't he look at me as he looked at her?

WHY AM I STILL THINKING ABOUT HIM? FORGET HIM!

It's almost time to go to class, which means that it's almost time to see Zero standing at the gates of our dorms.

We get to the gates, we walk in silence until we get there. He looks back at me while Yuuki and him try to hold the children back from swamping us as usual.

I walk over to him gracefully, "Hi Roro kun, are you having a good day?"

He nods, I smile to myself, that was the nod of my non-responsive Roro kun. I can't help myself but to be giddy. This whole situation is exciting to say the least. To know that the boy that I have been secretly gazing upon since my first day here was _my_ Roro kun.

It is such irony.

I put my head on his shoulder and look up at him from there. He looks down at me as some boys glare at him furiously. I say kind of loud to get them even more jealous, "How about we do something tonight?"

He looks at me speculatively, he couldn't have thought that I wouldn't try to further our relationship. Besides that's what he wanted back then as well, but I guess I didn't think about if he still felt that way about it now.

I whisper in his ear and I can feel him shudder slightly, like he did last night under my touch after we walked away from Kaname. Though it did get much more heated than what I'm implying.

**FLASHBACK**

_I asked, "What do I have to help you with? I'm not that informed on what I have to do." _

_He started to unbutton his shirt, he amazed me instead of just a skinny figure like when he was 12 he had muscles there as a 17 year old._

"_Stand there." He said simply. "I have to bite into you."_

_That was going to be a hard thing for me to do. I mean it was one thing if I was going to bite him again, I had practice biting into people. Well, just Aidou, and that one time with Kaname. I knew how to make it not hurt, and make it erotic._

_I pinned him against the wall forcefully remembering how he had been rough with me the last two times that we were together in the past. His eyes then glowed red, it was turning him on, and he now wanted me and my blood. I backed away from him_

"_I'll give it to you soon enough." I whispered into his ear sexily. "I want you to beg me for it."_

_He looks at me and almost lunges forward for my neck. I sway my finger back and forth in front of his face. No one had ever bitten into me except for Kaname. _

_It hurt like hell because he didn't know how to do it like I did. No one else ever would, so I decided that night that I wouldn't let it happen again. I would have to let him do it though, it would save his life. _

_He said my name raspily, "Hikari chan…" I grinned at him, "Hai?"_

"_Give it to me." He held out his arms for me to come back to him._

"_Is that really begging?"_

"_Hikari.." He moans, "Please… give it to me."_

_He clenched and unclenched his hands as he still held out his amrs towards me. His eyes still blood thristy and red. I went to him, and I threw myself at him. He said softly, "Finally…"_

_He bit into me and I took a deep breath. He made it feel good. Maybe it was because only he could make me feel good since he was the one that I bit into. The person who I had originally made a blood bond with, but it didn't make any sense how I made others feel good._

_I groaned, "Zero…kun…" I sighed. He looked at me for a brief second while noticing my the face. I had my lips slightly parted, and my eyes were clouded over with lust._

_He looked back down at my neck, I could feel the blood flowing out of it. He came up from my neck his mouth bloodied, "Say my name again." He said as he went back down to bite at my neck._

_I pulled him down harder into my shoulder, grabbing a fistful of his hair. "Zero kun…"_

_He was starting to take too much, and I started to get light headed. I pulled away, and he took a step back from me as well. "I'll go." He said as he wiped away some of the blood from his mouth. He could tell that it was getting to be too much for me, but he had good self control for a Level E._

_He started to walk away from me and I grabbed his hand. I grabbed up the side of my shirt and wiped away the blood from his face that he didn't get. His eyes changed back to there original color, that breathtaking purple._

_I grabbed a hold of his hand as I put my shirt back down to my side, I stood up on my toes to be face to face with him. I looked at his eyes intensely, "Zero, Roro kun…. I still love you."_

_He looks at me intensely, he doesn't say anything though. He leaned towards me and whispered, "Don't let me turn."_

_I touched his face sensitively, he didn't want to ever turn into a vampire even though I was one. I had to respect his wishes even if problems arise when I would have to defend him, "I won't."_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

I whisper, "You still want to be friends with me right?" He looks at me without responding. "Maybe." I ask, "You'll talk to me later?" He nods. I smile at him, and pick my head up from resting on his shoulder. I wave, walking away still smiling, "See you tonight Roro kun!" he rolls his eyes at me, is he disappointed that I said that out loud?

Well, he shouldn't be, I'm not ashamed of what our relationship used to be like, and I'm not trying to hide what it could become now to anybody. I could care less about what these kids think about me and him.

Aidou looks at me as I walk past them and Kaname's eyes follow after me as well. He knew not to speak to me - Kaname, not to even utter a word to me after what he had done. I did not even want to hear any apologies from him because I would not accept them no matter how heartfelt he might try and make them come across as.

Aidou ran up to me and grabs my hand. I look back quickly as I stiffen up under the sudden touch.

"Aidou."

He says to let me know it is him, I guess in fear if I thought that he was Kaname and took rash actions. "What were you and Kiryuu talking about?"

He says his name in the jealous way that I would expect him to do it in. I am taking it all in, relishing in the glory of how people now want to take over my role of being jealous of someone because they are now getting love from the person you have your eyes on. I reply, "Really nothing, I was just asking what he was doing later on in the day."

"We have class later on in our day." I roll my eyes, "I can always skip, it's not like I learn anything in that class anyway." I know Aidou very well, he can tell that there is something wrong with me just by how I am answering his questions, there is more happiness than smugness to it than usual.

I can tell he wants to say something to me, he opens his mouth a little bit, but I guess thinks better about it and shuts his mouth. He then just walks next to me quietly. I say softly so only his ears were able to me, "Aidou… you can ask me whatever is on your mind." He looks at me dumbfounded, most likely trying to figure out how I knew he had something on his mind to ask me. He looks down at the ground, still unsure of himself or his question. "Hikari… why are you interested in Kiryuu?"

He struck a nerve, I try my hardest to not let it show on my face.

He pauses, then continues, "Kiryuu can not love you the same way that I can. He's not like us… he's worse." He continually strikes nerve after every nerve in my body. It starts to get hard to compose myself, to still listen to him talk and not just lose it.

I ask, "How is he worse?"

"You might not know this but Kiryuu's a Level E… he can never even be saved since Shizuna will not offer any type of help for him even though she bit into him." He got the wrong story too, and I'm not yet ready to tall the others about what I did so I keep the real story to myself and just continue to listen to him.

"Oh…" He looks at me doubtful, not sure if what he just said hurt my feelings or not. I still wondered about one thing, the thing that he never told me before, but it answered the reason to why he was jealous of Zero. I ask, "So… you love me?"

He blushes, nods his head and shouts ahead to the others, "Wait up Akatsuki!" He runs to catch up, leaving me a few steps in front of Kaname and his little bodyguard; alone.

We arrive in the school building and I sit down in my regular seat. I start to think about Zero, as always now. I heard a tap on the window, and everybody looks over except me and Kaname. Kaname is playing a chess game by himself for some odd reason and I am steady thinking while others are just conversing.

Ruka says, "Hikari…" "Hai?" I ask as I look towards her, she is sitting right by the window. In the window pane I can see Zero's wonderful yet frowning face. He just stands there and looks at me, without him having to say anything I knew where to go.

I smile, I push my chair in and gracefully walk out of the door leaving behind a group of vampires who are confused as to why I have an interest in him.

I go out on a different balcony one higher up that could not have wandering eyes looking at the both of us. He is already there, always one step ahead. He looks at me briefly, then looks away as I still walk over to him on the railing. I put my hands on the railing and the wind wisps my hair around softly blowing it around everywhere; I tuck it behind my ear.

"So…" I start out saying, "We are still friends right?"

He doesn't reply to my question, he just stands there letting the wind tangle his hair. "Answer me Zero." I say sternly. He looks at me from the corner of his eyes, with a straight lined mouth. He suddenly looks at me as if he could not refuse what I told him to do. "I don't know."

One of the stitches that my heart was stitched up with to repair itself from what Kaname did starts to come loose. _Just fucking kill me now, he doesn't love me anymore?_

I reply, "It's a simple question. Are we or aren't we?"

He yells, "We are Hikari! Why are you asking me?!"

I clamp my hands down on the railing, I let go and start to walk away. He lets me walk away from him. I turn around to him furious, as I stop in mid step I appear in an instant in front of him, in between his arms. His arms were spread out, and his head was slightly looking to the ground.

He felt my presence and he looks up surprised to see me in front of him like this. He does not move from his stance though, he stands firm and looks me in the eyes hard. I had nothing that I could say, my words were stuck in my throat. I wanted to ask him how I could help him, or did he need any help. Or what I needed to do to be here for him, but the words couldn't form in my mouth.

I say, "I'm sorry Zero. I'm sorry that I bit you, I'm sorry that I didn't realize that you were still alive and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you." He stands up straight says nothing, but he pats me on my head. "Don't apologize."

"You're better than you think you are. Know that I'll keep you alive." He starts to walk away. "I still love you…" He does not turn around to acknowledge my statement, I start to think that maybe he did not hear me. "I don't feel that way anymore…"

The strands come loose one by one. It is hard for me to keep a straight face. "I can't love a Vampire." He says.

It starts to break.

I ask, "Why? When you ARE a vampire. You have my blood running through your veins. You are what I am, so why can't you love me?" He turns around angrily his eyes basically flaming. A heated argument is about to begin.

And my heart has been broken yet again.

**XOXOXOXPXPXXOXOXOPXPXOXOXOPXOXOXO**

**Thank you for reading, please review!!**


	9. What You Are

**Next chapter, it's been a long time I know. Sorry, I have been busy.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXO**

**(Zero's P.O.V.)**

I know I said that she was the only good part of my past. But really how could I love a Vampire? The type of thing that killed my family? Even if it is her.

She is getting emotional with me while I am getting angry with her. How dare she say that I am a Vampire, I am not one yet nor will I ever be.

Though I do hate that I have to drink her blood…

I guess it makes me just as bad as she is when you really look at it that way. She is not getting that many good days lately, and neither am I.

"I am not a Vampire, I am not what you are."

She says, "Whatever… think what you want. When you come to me tonight and beg for my blood we'll see what you truly are."

My eyes widen, that caught me off guard, it made my throat dry. She made me think twice about it. I hold on to the side of my head. All of this is starting to get more complicated.

"Accept it, and move on."

"I can't." I look up at her.

I was breaking her more than what Kaname had done to her the other night. I hated being like him, but I didn't have any other choice.

"So you can't love me either?"

I paused. I thought it over, I didn't want to break her worse than what Kaname did to her, and because of that…

"Maybe I could again."

I faltered on my answer. Though when I said it a smile never came through on her face. It started to hurt me because I knew she was hurt. In my heart I did love her still, on one hand I didn't really want to, but on the other I wanted to love her. It is a hard thing to decipher.

**(Hikari's P.O.V.)**

I just can't seem to catch a break… he said maybe, but maybe's almost not enough for me to just accept from him.

I can't say anything more to him as I walk away leaving him standing there. There is nothing else to say to him for tonight. We had our talk and that is enough for the time being.

**(KANAME's P.O.V.)**

I wonder what Hikari and Zero are speaking of?

I hear the door open and look over to see Hikari walk in and sit down, although she did not have a smile on her face like she does almost all of the time.

"Hikari."

She looks my way her eyes piercing at me.

"Come here."

She looks away and to the front of the room, thinking over about what she should do I bet. She stands up, pushes in her chair, and walks out of the room.

All of the nobles take sideways glances at me to see what I am going to do. I don't make any sudden movements at all I just sit there. I look around and out of the window almost in a daze. I want to make it up to her, no matter how much I know she hates me I still want to apologize.

I see Yuuki in the courtyard looking around, without Zero in a vicinity near her. She just so happens to look up to the classrooms and her eyes catch my eyes.

I smirk and she smiles brightly, it took hardly nothing to make her smile. She wasn't as stubborn and strong-willed as Hikari. I got up from my chair, as I push it in towards the desk. I start thinking about my options, and about what I should do.

Should I go and talk to Hikari or should I go talk to Yuuki?

It is a big decision on my hands.

I walk out and into the long dark hallways of the school and turn left. I bump into someone or something. I look down and notice the big brownish burgundy eye that are looking up at me. The eyes that look like mine.

"Yuuki." She jumped back startled, not knowing that she actually bumped into someone.

I say in a heartfelt way. "I've missed actually seeing you face to face, but I've been a little preoccupied."

"Kaname senpai!" Her eyes seem to glow as she says my name. I'll go for the one that is the easiest to capture with my charm.

"Yuuki… we should see each other more often."

She smiles, "Kaname senpai…" She blushes, "You mean that?"

"Yes, I do." I take her chin in the palm of my hand and gaze into her eyes. I can feel her heart hitch. It is a wonderful thing to feel.

**(Back to Zero's P.O.V.)**

I am in the bathroom, standing in the bathroom. My eyes are flaming red, my throat is burning for her blood. I hold my throat tightly trying to fight back the yearn for it.

The pills drop into the sink, they are starting not to help me at all. My desire for it is getting worse. I hold onto my head with both of my hands turning away from the mirror now and shut my eyes tightly.

_I have to fight it, I have to, I can't go crawling to her._

I choke on the air. It seems like it's getting harder to breathe. I hear a knock on the door. _Who the hell is in my room?_

My raspy voice says, "OUT."

Another knock, it must be her I could hear no movements to indicate that she budged, not even an inch. I walk over and open the door, she stood in the doorway looking me up and down.

I felt pathetic letting her see me like this, it was even harder than before to keep from lunging out to her and sinking my teeth into her flesh. It makes me even mad at myself for letting her do this to me when I was younger.

My teeth were tightly shut as I seeth every last word out of my mought in pain. "Hikari… go away, I'll fight it."

"I won't let you hurt anyone else but me."

That struck a nerve, what did she mean by that? Did she mean emotionally or physically? I had little surprise on my face, all that is overtaking me right now is the urge to jump at her.

She walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. She walks over to the sink and sees the tablet box in it. "Why aren't you taking these?"

"They don't hardly help me anymore."

"Hardly…" She said it smartly as if I should still take them regardless, but it would be a useless and wasteful thing to do.

I walk up behind her as she looks through my things that are placed on the sink. I grab her sides and take a whiff of her scent. It intoxicates me, it is a drug to me. I look at her in the mirror at her facial expression.

She seems to be nervous, she has her eyes closed not even looking at me. I take her, turn her around and undo the first two buttons of her blouse so I can move the part around her neck and shoulder.

I waste no time in delaying by licking her a I just plunge my teeth into her skin. She neither jumped in pain or moved in discomfort. It was if she felt no pain at all when I sunk my teeth into her. It was just like last time, instead of her feeling pain she feels good and moans in ecstasy.

Its weird, but I don't care.

**XOXOXOPXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXO**

**Thanks for reading, review if you want to!**


End file.
